Wesołych świąt
by Byaku-nyan
Summary: Przedświąteczna gorączka w domu Kurosakich. Ichigo ma bardzo dużo do zrobienia w związku z przybyciem gości. Inspirowane tym, co co roku rozgrywa się u mnie w domu. Świąteczny klimat obecny duchem. I w związku z tym... wesołych świąt wszystkim!


- I jeszcze światełka, ale te ładne, kolorowe!

Ichigo prychnął cicho, udowadniając, co dokładnie myśli o ładnych, kolorowych światełkach na choinkę. Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko strojeniu choinki czy choinkom w ogóle. Po prostu nie lubił związanego ze Świętami rozgardiaszu czy – jak nazywał to Ishida – „burdelu ogarniętego pożarem". Ponieważ jego kuzyn nigdy nie wyrażał się w taki sposób, młody Kurosaki poczuł się zobowiązany do dowiedzenia się, skąd w ogóle wzięło się to wyrażenie. Odkrył siedem tomów pewnej serii napisanej w jakimś dziwnym języku, przypominającym trochę ten pochodzący z Mordoru. Próbował dorwać się do bardziej cywilizowanego tłumaczenia, ale znalazł tylko po niemiecku. No cóż.

- No gdzie ty z tymi światełkami?! Streść się!

Wrzask Isshina Kurosakiego był tak głośny, że gdyby był dostępny pod Jerychem, to trąby poszłyby w odstawkę. _A chuj go wie_, pomyślał Ichigo_. Jest shinigamim, pewnie tak starym, że raczej mógłby się tam znaleźć_. Potem zaś przypomniał sobie, że nie jest tutaj, aby rozmyślać o biblijnych przypowieściach, Mordorze oraz burdelach, tylko po to, żeby w duchu świąt Bożego Narodzenia znieść na dół przeklęte, ładne i kolorowe lampki. A jeszcze potem ubrać choinkę, zabrać się do sprzątania syfu-po-ubieraniu-choinki (znanego również jako włosy anielskie, igły i resztki ozdób, które przypadkiem się stłukły), oddelegować Karin i Yuzu do ozdabiania pierniczków, oddelegować ojca do potajemnego ułożenia prezentów pod drzewkiem (Ichigo doszedł do wniosku, że stanowczo nadużywa w swych myślach słowa „choinka") i oddelegować siebie samego do wzięcia drabiny i ozdobienia domu światełkami. Też były ładne i kolorowe. A to wszystko miało być zrobione w wyjątkowo krótkim czasie, bo do wieczerzy wigilijnej pozostały jakieś dwie godziny. I na dodatek przyjmowali gości, po raz pierwszy od ładnych paru lat, a jak wiadomo gość równa się więcej roboty. Znaczy to, że Ichigo miał cholernie dużo do zrobienia, bo przecież goście raczej mu nie pomogą, ojciec miał dużo pracy w klinice (na szczególną uwagę zasługiwał przypadek mężczyzny z jemiołą w nosie), a Karin i Yuzu z racji wieku nie mogły zrobić niektórych rzeczy.

Ichigo potrząsnął głową, wyjął ładne i kolorowe lampki z szafki w pokoju ojca i pomaszerował na dół. Zauważył całkowicie nieubrane drzewko i ojca czekającego na niego z wyniosłą miną.

- I żebyś nie mówił, że ja, twój ojciec, nic nie zrobiłem z tą choinką – zaczął Isshin – to powiem ci, że najpierw zakłada się światełka, czyli to jednak twoja wina, bo zamiast je przynieść w dziesięć sekund, jak każdy normalny by zrobił, to ty stoisz i myślisz o niebieskich migdałach.

- Mogłeś chociaż przynieść ozdoby! – warknął Ichigo, po czym zauważył przyniesione ozdoby. _Cholera_, pomyślał. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że jego ojciec wygrywa kłótnię. Cóż, trzeba było wziąć się do roboty.

Ubranie choinki poszło im błyskawicznie – po prostu powieszali wszystko byle jak. Syf-po-ubieraniu-choinki został sprzątnięty przez Ichigo. Karin i Yuzu nawet nie wyszły z kuchni, bo były zajęte kłótnią o to, czy dekorować ciasteczka w renifery, czy raczej w bałwany. Karin przeforsowała bałwany z siłą woli, o jaką nie podejrzewano by nawet Aizena, więc teraz Yuzu usiłowała ją przekonać, że raczej nieuprzejmie byłoby te bałwany uświetniać dodatkami. Na przykład cechami charakterystycznymi ich gości. Ichigo w głębi duszy się z nią zgadzał, choć na pewno chciałby zobaczyć minę obu Ishidów na widok tych ciastek. _Genialny, zły plan_, podsumował w myślach. _Gdyby Karin miała moce shinigami, Aizen gryzłby glebę zaraz po ucieczce z Soul Society_.

Dach został udekorowany. W przypływie weny twórczej młody shinigami przyczepił znalezione gdzieś papierowe Mikołaje do okien. Potem zawiązał czerwoną kokardę na klamce, uznał, że wygląda idiotycznie, a następnie zawiązał ją na furtce. Tam też wyglądała idiotycznie, ale już nie chciało mu się nic zmieniać, tym bardziej, że czas przybycia gości w liczbie czterech (Ryuuken z synem, przyszłą, według niego, synową i Chadem) zbliżał się coraz bardziej, a on przypomniał sobie, że miał podpisać prezenty. Zaklął, wrócił do domu, zaczął szukać kartek, zaklął jeszcze dwa razy i poprosił ojca o pomoc w szukaniu. Kartki zostały zlokalizowane w pudełku po światełkach (_Co one tam kurwa robią,_ zdziwił się zazwyczaj nie przeklinający Isshin) i zabrano się do podpisywania. Najpierw podpisano prezenty dla Inoue. Napisy brzmiały kolejno: _Dla Inoue, Dla Inoue_ i _Wesołych Świąt, Inoue_. Ichigo podejrzewał, że prezent od Uryuu będzie podpisany przy pomocy jakiegoś tajemniczego niemieckiego wiersza miłosnego, a prezent od Ryuukena będzie dumnie nosił napis wychwalający jego przyszłą synową i szczęście jego syna, który w końcu dorósł i znalazł sobie kogoś, na kogo na pewno nie zasługuje i wciąż w ogóle nie wiadomo, co Orihime dokładnie w nim widzi, skoro Uryuu jest taki zwyczajny i właściwie w nic nim nie ma takiego nadzwyczajnego, i na dodatek wszystko robi źle.

Ichigo zadumał się nad losem prezentów i życiem miłosnym swojego kuzyna, po czym zaczął podpisywać prezenty dla tego drugiego. Wszystkie podpisał w ten sam sposób: _Wesołych Świąt, Lannisterowie przesyłają pozdrowienia_. Teraz będą kwita. Ishida nadrabiał książki o burdelach (co prawda Kurosaki do końca nie wiedział, o czym jest ten cały „Wiedźmin"), a on nadrabiał seriale o burdelach. Teraz, po wojnie, mieli dużo czasu i na jedno, i na drugie, a co do trzeciego, to wciąż byli niepełnoletni. _W sumie po „Grze o Tron" bałbym się wejść do burdelu, więc raczej nie ma o czym myśleć._ Powinien zająć się jeszcze prezentami dla taty i Yuzu. Z prezentami dla Yuzu było łatwo – nie wysilał się specjalnie i po prostu nabazgrał cztery razy „_Dla Yuzu_". Na prezentach dla ojca napisał „_Dla taty_".

Isshin wziął na siebie prezenty dla Chada, Karin, Ichigo i Ryuukena. Z pierwszą trójką poszedł na łatwiznę(_Dla Chada, Dla Karin, Dla Ichigo_), ale przy czwartym poświęcił trochę więcej czasu i na trzech najładniejszych kartkach napisał kolejno „_Dla mojego najlepszego przyjaciela"_ i dwa razy _„Dla mojego najlepszego wujka_". Tak, chciałby zobaczyć jego minę. I zobaczy za jakieś… _Nie. Nie, nie, nie._

Zerknął na zegarek. Tak, dokładnie, dwie godziny zleciały jak weekend w czasie roku szkolnego. Zaraz przyjdą! Zerwał się na równe nogi, wepchnął podpisane przez siebie prezenty w głęboki, podchoinkowy mrok i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Trzeba wyjąć jedzenie.

Ichigo tymczasem również zerknął na zegarek i nagle poczuł coś, co prawdopodobnie było świątecznym nastrojem. Uśmiechnął się i w tej samej chwili usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Przyszli.

_Wesołych świąt._


End file.
